Salve
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: Finding healing after a broken heart. This story picks up where Sentimental Fool and the Reprise left off. So you might want to read those before this one. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye

_**Thank you to all who read and enjoyed Sentimental Fool and the Reprise. Yes, Spock and Uhura is a sexy combination, but since I read Monkeyface52's 'A Woman Like That', I was intrigued by the idea of McCoy and Uhura. So this will be a multi-chapter fic for all those who are addicted to that pairing. Please read and review. Let me know if I should continue. Thanks and enjoy.**_

_**Also, I need a beta reader. I keep catching things after the fact; any volunteers?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I do not benefit monetarily from the following rants or raves.**

Salve

Ch.1 – Goodbye

0530

Uhura had one hour and thirty minutes before she had to report for duty. She waited until the doors of her quarters shut behind her; before removing her heels, dress, and returning her jewelry to the small Andorian box that Spock had given to her a few months ago. Uhura's fingers, traced the jagged edges carefully and she remembered the very day he'd given it to her. Spock had pushed the box in her hands and walked away hurriedly. Uhura laughed, never able to express what he was feeling, Spock would always retreat from an emotionally intense situation.

"Nyota." His voice was full of warmth and tenderness.

Uhura turned to find Spock sitting in the chair beside her bed. He was only a shadow in the dark. Quickly, she grabbed her robe and covered her bare skin. In two fluid steps Spock moved from the chair to the space before her.

"I was concerned for your emotional state." Spock appeared apprehensive as he spoke the words.

Uhura's emotions betrayed her, the tears slowly streamed from her almond shape eyes, "I want to hate you, but I love you too much."

Spock brushed the hair from her face. His eyes revealed what his words and face would not. "I'd rather you hate me than harbor feelings of indifference."

Translation – At least I know you still care.

Spoke's fingers were gentle as they lovingly embraced the curves of her face. Uhura relaxed in his touch and quietly begged for more. Spock's lips met hers and Uhura became hypnotized. Praying that the passion they shared would be too much for him to leave, she intensified their kiss. Pressing her body into his, Spock's heat encouraged Uhura. His hands roughly gathered her hair and he pulled Uhura deeper into the kiss.

As quickly as it began, the moment ended. Spock's eyes were glistening and Uhura's heart was racing. Spock raised his left hand to her right temple, "May I?" Uhura knew what he wanted and she nodded. Spock pressed his fingers to her head and immediately Uhura felt a gripping sadness. Emotions more pronounced than what she experienced. Darkness enveloped her, despair rocked her, and the tears flooded from her eyes. These were Spock's emotions. Uhura was sobbing uncontrollable.

Suddenly she felt warmth and Uhura could see herself walking across the Starfleet campus. She was happy. Gaila was whispering in her ear and they giggled like young school girls. In the vision her eyes locked on to Spock's position and the heat rose to her cheeks. At the same time she could feel his hidden desires rise to the surface.

Next she saw them engaging in their first kiss. It was tender. The rain was falling and a feeling of safety caressed her as his arms encircled her waist. Spock belonged. He understood his father for the first time, his quiet adoration of his mother. He wanted this more than anything. He believed she was his bond mate.

Then, Uhura saw herself in McCoy's arms during their second dance earlier that morning. She could feel Spock's jealousy and his disappointment. Uhura attempted to pull from the meld, she needed to explain, but Spock held steady. He was trying to convey something that he was not capable of doing through mere words. Uhura saw her future; one that was no longer plagued by tears. She was aboard the Enterprise. She was happy. Her hand entwined with McCoy's, while he pressed soft kisses along her neck. Uhura's own hand moved to her extended belly. This was the future Spock wanted for her in his absence. Spock broke the connection.

Uhura was floored and speechless. Her hands reached for Spock's face. There was moisture escaping from his eyes.

"Dr. McCoy cares deeply for you Nyota. It is my desire that you find a salve for the wounds I've inflicted upon you."

"McCoy is not you." No matter how much she tried, Uhura could not stop the tears, neither could Spock.

"You are correct. However, he will love you in a way that I cannot."

Spock placed a final kiss on her forehead before exiting her quarters.

At 0700, when Uhura reported for duty, Commander Spock's station was empty; much like her soul.


	2. Chapter 2 Request

_**I promise happier days are coming, but we've got to tie up loose ends first. Please be patient, I know it's breaking my heart too. Thanks. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it…blah, blah, blah**_

_Spock makes a request of McCoy…_

_Chapter 2 – Request_

Spock needed to meditate; however, there was no time. His shuttle would depart from the Enterprise at 0700; he could not stand to look at Nyota's heartbroken face one more time. Part of Spock feared that he would turn his back on Vulcan for her. It was highly illogical, but it was what he wanted. As she would have said, "You're only human." It was the option that would cause both of them the least amount of pain. One day, Nyota would forgive him, and see this as a learning experience. He could hear Captain Kirk in his head screaming, "Bullshit." It was the same response he echoed when Spock informed him of his intention to leave the Enterprise for the newly established Vulcan colony. Spock closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. When he opened his eyes, McCoy's door was opening permitting him entrance to his quarters.

McCoy stood just beyond the doorway. He was already in uniform, freshly shaven, and ready to begin this day. Spock read the agitation in his posture.

"Good morning Dr. McCoy. Do you have a moment?"

McCoy motioned towards the couch.

"I prefer to stand."

"Suit yourself."

The two men stared at one another in silence, each trying to determine the best way to begin.

"Doctor , this morning I will leave this ship by shuttle to join my father, the elders, and surviving members of the Vulcan race. It has been an honor to serve with you aboard the Enterprise."

"Cut to the chase, I don't have all day Mr. Spock." Spock could see the doctor was annoyed with the conversation.

"I am aware of the fondness you feel for Lieutenant Uhura. It was very evident on last evening as well as earlier this morning."

"If this is about me making a move on your girlfriend, I apologize." McCoy threw his hands up in defeat.

"Dr. McCoy, the lieutenant is not my girlfriend." Spock's shoulders slumped with the admission.

"Then what is the purpose for your visit." McCoy stood to face Spock where he stood.

"I would like to ask that you watch over Nyota in my absence."

"Spock she is a woman not a pet." McCoy walked to the counter and retrieved his cold mug of coffee. He sipped and turned to face Commander Spock again, "I am not a replacement that can be used in an effort to forget you. That woman loves you and you're a damned fool if you leave this ship knowing that."

"Doctor, I am what you describe. My actions are causing Nyota much pain. That is not my desire. I only wish for her happiness. I hope in time that she can find that with you." Spock bowed his head in defeat.

"Damn, you dumb green oversized elf. Do you hear what you're saying? I spent nearly ten years with a woman who didn't care if I lived or died. You have someone who would give her last breath to continue loving you." McCoy needed to get to sick bay, he was sure he had another stash of brandy there. He no longer wanted to have this conversation sober.

"I have no other choice. I am loyal to Vulcan first." Spock's eyes pleaded with McCoy. "Still, as the child of two worlds, I ask for this favor. Please watch over Nyota."

McCoy folded, he took his seat again, and "I have felt the kind of pain she's experiencing. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

Spock moved to take a seat next to McCoy. "I grieve for the loss of my love. I am thankful for a friend to trust with her care."

McCoy laughed, "Some friend. Shall I name our first child after you?"

"Doctor, I apologize; I don't find the humor in that statement."

"I never claimed to be a comedian Mr. Spock. If you would excuse me, I have to get to sickbay. "

McCoy reached out to shake Spock's hand. Instead the Vulcan avoided the contact and responded accordingly, "Live long and prosper Dr. McCoy."

Dr. McCoy stood staring motionless at the door. So, he was to keep Uhura at peace, help her find happiness again. Make her fall in love. As he walked to sickbay, McCoy noticed there was a spring in his step. He refused to be happy at the possibility. Happy, a word that had not been in his vocabulary for some time, but the feelings had returned the first time he felt Nyota's hand on his. McCoy pushed aside the vials and found his stash of brandy. Somewhat alarmed, he realized there was no pain to drink away this morning.


	3. Chapter 3 Thank You

_**Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Do you know what its like to open your inbox and have reviews, alerts, and messages? I love it. You make my day. Thank you for sticking with me. The concept is still growing and I'm anxious to see where my imagination leads. **_

**Disclaimer: Say it with me now – This is for fun. I own nothing directly related to Star Trek or the multi – billion dollar enterprise that has been created. Enjoy.**

The day was routine.

In fact it was too normal.

All of Lieutenant Uhura's crew mates were kind and soft spoken. Jim patted her on the back every time he delivered a new command. Chekov would look at her and smile sweetly. Sulu kept inquiring if Uhura felt okay because she was too quiet. Somewhere between Kirk's third and fourth pat, Chekov's hundredth smile, and Sulu's continual status updates, Uhura lost it. She flew off on a tangent and lobbied a series of threats and insults in all three dialects of Romulan, a few choice grunts of Klingon, and the good old fashioned English language curse words. Uhura had to admit that when it ended she felt better. A hush fell on the bridge and everyone returned to their duties. Well everyone, except for the Captain.

"Lieutenant a word please." Uhura lifted an eyebrow in response to his request and immediately she was reminded of him. She removed her earpiece and left to follow the Captain off the bridge. When they were in the privacy of his office, Uhura could see the concern in Jim's eyes.

"Right now, I'm just Jim, I'm not your Captain, so don't take offense." When Uhura nodded he continued, "I know today is going to be difficult." Uhura rolled her eyes and sighed loudly like a spoiled child. She crossed her arms across her chest and stared intently at Jim. "Take the day off, eat some ice cream, cry, and look at a few movies…" Uhura interrupted the Captain before he could continue.

"With all due respect Sir, my work is all the diversion I need; if you would excuse me." Uhura left Jim's office headed for the bridge.

"I'll drag his ass back to this ship if it means I don't have to another conversation like that with her." Jim followed the same path to the bridge.

The rest of the day was relatively quiet. Uhura could see the skeptical glances of crew members out of the corner of her eyes. She was trained to listen; more than once the lieutenant caught a whisper of a conversation regarding her recently demised relationship. Still Uhura continued with her head held high and full of grace and confidence. She was pretending to eat when a true friendly face joined her at lunch.

"Try putting the food in your mouth. I've heard it can be delicious." McCoy was as surly as ever. No kid gloves, just brutal honesty. "Or don't eat, go into a state of malnutrition and he'll rush back to the Enterprise to comfort you."

"I'm not a damsel in distress." Uhura still had not met the understanding eyes awaiting her.

"No you're not. " That was the only response he offered. McCoy ate his food in peace and made no further mention of the now absent first officer. Immediately she felt at ease and her lunch found its way to her mouth. Dr. McCoy thumbed lazily through an old medical journal. She'd never taken in his attractiveness. Originally when they met at the academy his wit drew her in. He was the exact opposite of their now Captain. During their academy years he'd babysat Kirk and kept the man from virtual disaster. He was in the right profession. McCoy enjoyed caring for others and most importantly he had a way of making you take his orders. A smile crossed his lips as he read; she thought he may know she was watching. Uhura had been staring at him for a few minutes as he feigned interest in the pages of the book. Finally she spoke, "Thank you Dr. McCoy."

"The name is Leonard doll face." He closed his book, gathered his tray, and without another word he returned to sick bay.

Uhura completed the remainder of her shift without incident. There were no urgent translations, just business as usual. When the Captain dismissed her for the day, Uhura wandered into sickbay.

"Yes, I'd like to see Dr. McCoy."

McCoy was updating files when he heard Uhura's voice outside of his door. He reviewed his schedule; she was not listed in the log for today's appointments. Soon the door chimed and he delivered the standard entrance command. Her eyes were tired which could be attributed more to their late evening and not her current emotional state. Uhura attempted a weak smile and instead of sympathy he felt empathy.

"Please have a seat lieutenant."

"Nyota." For a moment he saw a sparkle in her eyes. There was a little life left in her yet.

"What can I do for you this afternoon?"

"I'd like to invite you to my quarters for dinner. Just as a thank you. Last night, this morning, and at lunch you were very sweet and understanding. Real food, no replication involved." She was pleading a little with her eyes.

"Nyota, that sounds like a plan." He wanted to tell her it would get better. That in a few weeks it wouldn't hurt so bad looking across the table and not seeing Spock's face. That eventually she'd stop crying and start living. He resisted. That's not what Nyota Uhura needed. She was the kind of woman who could come to that realization on her own, without being pacified or reassured. Sometimes it just felt good not to be alone.

"1900 hours work for you?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, well I guess I should go get dinner started. Thanks again Leonard."

And like that she left his office as quickly as she entered. McCoy finished logging the files and rushed out of sickbay. By 1800 hours he was pacing in his quarters waiting for the time to pass. McCoy arranged his uniforms. Alphabetized his books and he wrote another letter to his daughter Joanna. McCoy buttoned his shirt; made sure the fly was zipped on his pants, and headed to Uhura's quarters.

When the doors parted permitting him entrance, he was amazed at how quickly Nyota had transformed. She'd replaced her uniform with a long purple tunic trimmed in gold. Her hair was free and flowing down her back. However, his senses were enamored with aromas drifting from the table.

"I hope you're hungry. I think I went overboard." Nyota hurried him in and his stomach did grumble once McCoy laid eyes on the food.

Yes she had definitely gone to the extreme. Nyota was running down the list of what had been prepared.

"This is kuku wa kupaka, its chicken in coconut. I hope you like coconut. Right here we have samaki wa nazi, fish with chili and coconut. They're both spicy, but the coconut helps ease the burn from the chili. I also have sweet potato stew. I only had time to make a fruit salad for dessert but if you want something else…"

"Nyota, I'm hungry, can we just eat?"

"I'm sorry. Come on."

One hour later McCoy was uncomfortably full and ready to call it a night. He still didn't believe that she'd cooked all of that food in three hours and he continued to tease her about the extraordinary use of the replicator to prepare a meal. Always the gentleman, McCoy was treated to genuine smile when he informed Nyota that his taste buds hadn't experienced anything like that since the last trip to the Mississippi Delta to see his mom. Together they cleared the table, washed the dishes, and collapsed on her couch.

"I can't cry anymore." It was the first words she'd spoken since they'd taken their places on the couch. Nyota was staring at a spot on the wall to avoid McCoy's eyes.

"Baada ya dhiki faraja." McCoy reached for hand without looking. "After hardship comes relief." Nyota's mouth flew open and McCoy knew he'd impressed her with his knowledge of Swahili proverbs. "You're not the only one who knows a thing or two about languages." He gave her a quick wink and she didn't disappoint when a glimmer of happiness washed across her face.

"Leonard McCoy, I never knew you could speak Swahili."

"Star, there's a lot more you'll learn about me."

_Well how did Uhura do on her first day without Spock? Feedback. Review. _


	4. Chapter 4 Impanema

**Round 4. **

**Yes, I'm back for more. Thank you for all who have continuously read and reviewed. Thank you to those who have set story alerts or added **_**Salve**_** to your favorites list. Thank you to those who have read and remained silent. I love you anyway. **

**Yeah…Yeah…Yeah…Until the DVD is released I won't own Star Trek.**

_Chapter 4_

_3 Months after Spock's departure…_

It was meditation by Nyota Uhura's terms.

Uhura lit her lamp, burned incense of sandalwood and jasmine; while arranging their mats on the floor. When the lights were dimmed, Uhura took her position and began to slowly inhale and exhale. Opening one eye she verified that the other mat was still unoccupied. Even after three months, she prepared for her period of reflection as if he were still present. Quickly erasing the sadness from her spirit, she retreated into her mind; taking long breaths and releasing all the tension out with each one. Soon Uhura was treated to peaceful solitude. Spock's presence still lingered in her subconscious. She'd been aware of the telepathic abilities possessed by Vulcans and Uhura wondered if this was an extension of those natural talents. Captivated by the vision of his stoic face and warm touch, Uhura attempted to intensify the connection. Maintaining the same breathing pattern, Uhura allowed the figment of Spock to hold her, smooth her hair, and negate all her fears with words of comfort. She was escaping the reality where he was no longer a part of her life. Still entranced, Uhura ignored door chime. The visitor was persistent and refused to leave until he gained entry.

Uhura discontinued her trance and glided to the door. McCoy stood awaiting an invitation to enter. "Come in Leonard."

"Are you packed?"

"No." The ship had docked at Risa and the crew was set to enjoy a full week of shore leave. "I want to stay on board a day or two longer. I need to finish up the outline for my contribution to the Xeno-linguistic curriculum for Starfleet Academy."

"Lieutenant, as Chief Medical Officer of this ship, I order you to gather your things and be ready to board the last shuttle to Risa by 0930. Anything less than that will be viewed as an intentional act of disobedience and will leave you subject to disciplinary actions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Dr. McCoy."

"Don't make me use my powers of suggestion against you again. Now hurry up, I need someone to knock me the hell out before that shuttle takes off."

Uhura sighed in defeat and rushed to pack a bag for her forced relaxation. She shed the leggings and tunic and traded them for a pair of shorts, tank, and sandals. Risa's climate rivaled that of the Caribbean areas on Earth. When Uhura took her seat on the shuttle next to McCoy, she noticed that he was bent over and sweating profusely.

"Leonard, you are on a ship day in and day out. Please, I can't believe you still have aviophobia."

"Nyota now is not the time." He gave a muffled groan and turned a little green. "Seriously, are you teasing me when your toes are out and I am fully capable of covering them with my own…" Before he could finish, Nyota passed an open bag to him and that was the end of that conversation. McCoy settled back in his seat, once he'd relieved himself, and closed his eyes. "I'm not always such a wimp."

"Len, we all have our moments. Just promise to return the favor later."

When the shuttle docked in the capital city of Nuvia, all of its occupants hurried off except Uhura and McCoy. Having recovered from his moment of embarrassment, McCoy grabbed her bag, slung it over his shoulder and told her to put some pep in her step. "I believe we're looking for the Tolari Tower."

The city was bubbling with excitement; the two caught a glimpse of their Captain with a beautiful Risian woman draped on each arm.

"That man has no shame." Uhura shot Jim a disapproving look.

"The shame is we'll see him with two different ladies in another hour." McCoy smirked and continued on their path to the hotel. "Here we are. I'll get us checked in."

Uhura settled on a bench in the lobby while McCoy went to the front desk. The Tolari was beautiful. Carved stone and marble in rich, warm hues were the primary makeup of the building. The tiled floors created their own melody with each step. A piano had been positioned in the lobby. An attractive young man, who was the spitting image of a former Rat Pack member, sat tickling the keys and crooning one of the balladeers most famous songs.

_Call me irresponsible._

_Call me unreliable._

_Throw in undependable too._

Uhura made her way to the edge of the piano. He continued to play as if she weren't there.

_Call me irresponsible._

_Yes I'm unreliable._

_But it's undeniably true._

_I'm irresponsibly mad for you._

The young man finally locked eyes with her. "What shall I play for the beautiful lady?"

Uhura was immediately relaxed when he spoke.

"I know just the song for you."

_Tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from the Enterprise goes walking. _

Uhura laughed. "Do I know you?" He continued to play and sing.

_When she walks, she's like a samba_

_That swings so cool and sways so gentle_

Still laughing, she was completely unaware that McCoy now stood behind her.

"Dance with me."

McCoy took her hand and lead around the small area in front of the piano.

_But I watch her so sadly_

_How can I tell her I love her_

_Yes I would give my heart gladly_

Uhura nestled her head into McCoy's shoulder. With stunning execution they finished their dance to thunderous applauds. McCoy slid the young man a few bills for his trouble and gathered their bag.

"I'm really impressed with the service this hotel provides. "

Shaking her head, Nyota fell into step with McCoy. Next time she wouldn't question the doctor's orders.


	5. Chapter 41 Sinatra

_**Brief Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you again!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys really make my day and this has been an insane week already and I'm feeling the love!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and disagreeing. **_

_**I fell in love with Spock and Uhura during the movie too. It was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. However, McCoy has always been a favorite, even watching Star Trek: TOS. He's very similar to Spock. They're both extremely passionate but they bury those emotions; Spock with logic and McCoy with sarcasm. This is a creative exercise; a journey. I really don't know how it's going to play out. I have a few ideas and I'm just going to see where my imagination leads. **_

_**The next chapter is going to be Impanema from McCoy's point of view. I know a few of you wanted to know how the piano player knew Uhura and what songs to play, so I'll answer those questions. **_

_I don't own Star Trek; I just keep padding JJ Abrams pockets at the box office. Can it come out on DVD already?_

_Chapter 4.1 – Sinatra_

McCoy is standing with his back turned to the door, singing along and dancing.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby kiss me_

"Bones."

"Bones."

"BONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kirk was standing in the doorway of McCoy's room with wide eyes and a grin across his face, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Computer end program." McCoy continued packing while Kirk continued to watch him amused.

"You know over the past three months I've seen a change in you Bones. You're nice. What the hell? No damn it Jim. No throwing me out of sickbay for hitting on the nurses. I need an explanation." Jim was suppressing a laugh while he waited for McCoy's response.

"Damn it Jim, I'm trying to pack. Better. Now go fly a kite." McCoy stated with the perfect complement of sarcasm.

"Maybe I'll fly to the moon like you." Kirk mimicked McCoy's dance moves from earlier.

"Can I help you with something?" McCoy was becoming increasingly frustrated with Jim and his shenanigans.

"Seeing that you're scared of dying on things that fly, I thought we'd take the next shuttle together. Pick a few nice Risian ladies. Have a drink and start shore leave properly." No Kirk statement would be complete without the signature wink.

"I appreciate it Jim, but I'm going down on the last shuttle." McCoy gathered a few PADDS and finally zipped his bag. Unaware that Jim was no longer smirking.

"The lieutenant and the doctor; it could be interesting. Or possibly life threatening, I had bruises for weeks from that Vulcan death grip."

"We're friends. The kid is having a hard time. I understand that. If you'll excuse me I have a message I need to relay before leaving the ship."

Kirk threw his hands up and backed towards the door, "At least meet me for a drink later Bones."

"Quit bothering me before I find something to inject in your neck. I'll see you down there."

Once McCoy was sure that Jim was out of earshot, he found his communicator. In a matter of minutes he hatched a plan that would leave a smile on Uhura's face. She would be serenaded once they made it to the lobby of the Tolari Tower. Of course he would be expected to tip heavily, but they had the perfect pianist on staff that was quite familiar with the Sinatra song book. Now he just needed to make sure she made it to the shuttle.

McCoy headed down the corridor to Uhura's quarters. He could smell the incense burning in the hall. "Green hobgoblin." A few moments passed and the doors remained closed, patiently McCoy waited and the doors parted and Uhura's sad eyes greeted him. This had become common. She was up one day and down the next. Overall it could have been worse; the woman could have turned into a bitter alcoholic that bit everyone's head off that glanced at her. Instead, Uhura remained dedicated to her career and loyal to her friends.

"Come in Leonard." Uhura motioned to the couch, but he continued to stand.

"Are you packed?" Her awkward glance answered his question. What would her excuse be to avoid an opportunity to relax?

"No. I want to stay on board a day or two longer. I need to finish up the outline for my contribution to the Xeno – linguistic curriculum for Starfleet Academy."

Was he going to have pull rank with her? If Uhura remained on this ship during shore leave, tears would be involved and she'd probably find out how to set a course for Vulcan II.

"Lieutenant as Chief Medical Officer of this ship, I order you to gather your things and be ready to board the last shuttle to Risa by 0930. Anything less than that will be viewed as intentional disobedience and will leave you subject to disciplinary actions. Do I make myself clear?

"Yes, Dr. McCoy."

Relaxation rushed over him, "Don't make me use my powers of suggestion against you again. Now hurry up, I need someone to knock me the hell out before the shuttle takes off."

McCoy's stomach was still cutting flips when the entered the lobby of the Tolari. His eyes fell on the piano and quickly McCoy rushed to the desk.

"I called earlier about the piano and the song." McCoy was pointing nervously in the direction of the music. The attendant mumbled something in her native language and the tune that floated through the lobby changed. "Thank you darling." McCoy retrieved the keys and turned to watch Uhura. She'd made her way to the piano and her eyes were smiling as well as her lips. Maybe he could make her enjoy this break after all. McCoy crept up behind Uhura just when _The Girl from the Enterprise_ started.

"Dance with me."

Uhura was startled, but she complied with request. McCoy led her in front of the piano and they danced. He took in the scent of jasmine radiating from her skin and he was reminded of the first night she'd peaked his interests. Love had a nasty sense of humor. Forcing him to care about someone else who would probably love a Vulcan until the day she died. As if Uhura could read his thoughts, she rested her head on his shoulders. The crowd delivered a round of applauds when their dance ended. McCoy grabbed their bags and headed for the elevator after leaving a tip for the smiling kid at the piano.

When the doors of the elevator shut, Uhura finally spoke, "Len I don't see how she ever let you go."

"Same here doll face, some things you fight to the death to keep." McCoy kept his cool and walked Uhura to her room. "Get unpacked. Relax. I'll see you at dinner."

McCoy found his room two doors from Uhura. He took a deep breath once he was inside alone. Kirk's comments were replaying in his head. Yes, he'd been a lot nicer. For once he was no longer, McCoy pity party of one. He was concerned about someone else's well being. There was no time to bitch and moan about his ex-wife, and he'd welcome a distraction from those tainted memories any day.

"Shit, guess I'll find Jim and have that drink."


	6. Chapter 5 I Feel Pretty

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**I Feel Pretty**_

Risa was a beautiful planet. It was damn near intoxicating. Uhura could smell the splendor drifting in the air. The breeze was light against her skin. There was not a single cloud in the sky. Her room boasted a bed large enough to accommodate four; with a sheer canopy and extra fluffy pillows. It would have been perfect for a wrestling match that certainly would turn into pleasure – filled exploration.

ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uhura opened the doors to the patio; the view was breathtaking. The beaches were white sand and even the waves of the ocean were a thing of beauty. There was a little table with two chairs that would have been ideal for a night of champagne and strawberries or a morning breakfast to recharge from the night's activities.

ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Three months was a long time. Spock had contacted her only once; a brief correspondence about his well – being and his father's. No mention of anything personal. Marriage. Procreation. Pon Farr. Not even a_ miss you._ He'd asked about the crew and wished Uhura much happiness in the future.

BULLSHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Her mother would have chided for the use of such profane language, but Uhura was tired of still feeling connected to someone who would just walk away from the bond they shared. This was worse than any juvenile breakup from the past or a love affair gone wrong. Her world had shattered. She'd found an equal, someone worthy of her affection. What did he do, throw it away for duty.

ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!

That actually felt good. She wished an opportunity to say it to his face would present itself. Who was she kidding? If Spock walked through the door right now, Uhura would cry slob, and snot all over his chest while babbling incoherently about how much she loved him. Weak. In every other area of her life she was a pillar of strength, but Uhura had allowed Spock to get past those defenses and in the end.

DUMBASS!!!!!!!!!!!!

That one was for her.

Uhura crawled up on the bed, unwilling to pack, or venture out in the city. A four hour nap should prepare her for dinner. Just when she was fully lost in self pity someone knocked.

"Enter."

"Ms. Uhura?"

"Yes."

A young woman stood before her. She was there to escort Uhura to the spa. The woman had strict orders from an unnamed source to make sure that Uhura endured all four hours of the planned spa trip. Nyota considered locking herself in the bathroom, but something about how the woman eyed her, promised a fight would result in any action other than following her out the door.

There was something to be said for a return to 21st century basics. There were no replicators in the hotel. Food and drinks were prepared by hand. Massages, facials, and any additional beautiful treatments were delivered by the hands of skilled professionals. Uhura nearly fell asleep during the shiatsu massage. The facial sent her into bliss, and when Uhura saw her freshly styled tresses, she felt pretty. Since she was reclaiming her femininity Uhura stayed for a leg wax and a Mani Pedi.

Uhura was still admiring her pedicure while she walked to the elevator.

"Heaven must be missing an angel."

Rolling her eyes Uhura turned to face Jim.

"Is that how you greet your Captain?"

"Shore leave!" I don't know you. Forget you know me."

"Sorry how could I ever forget perfection."

"Ugghhhh!!!!!! Remember I have a brain."

The elevator arrived and Jim continued his rant.

"Did you enjoy your trip to relaxation?"

"Actually I did."

"Well, be extremely nice to Bones tonight. It was all his idea. I think I need to take notes. I haven't seen a smile that big on your face, ever." Jim exited on his floor, but not before striking an over exaggerated pose. "See you at dinner lieutenant."

Uhura remained thoughtful on the ride to her floor. McCoy, Leonard, Bones, Len had arranged this for her. He'd been a perfect gentleman; always knowing what to say and when to just be silent. Yes he'd suffered heart ache and recovered, even if he was a sarcastic grouch to everyone else but Uhura.

Mentally, Uhura reviewed her limited wardrobe choices she'd included in the bag she'd packed. Until the beautiful dress casually lay across her bed caught her eye. It was a fiery red one shouldered asymmetrical dress. Uhura allowed her fingers to play against the delicate material. "Silk." That's when the shoes screamed her name. Uhura practically squealed with delight. They were strappy, gold, jeweled sandals. "Perfect." A card was on the bed and it simply stated, _see you tonight. _Uhura wanted to cry. That would have to wait until later because she was dying to see just how good she'd look in the dress.

When Uhura entered the restaurant, she was amazed at how it transformed in the evening. Everything was lit my candles. The stage contained a small band and singer. She spotted her table. Kirk was toasting. Chekov's eyes were wide with wonder. Sulu had a date. Scotty was on the receiving end of the Captain's toast and then she saw Bones. He appeared nervous almost frightened. His hair was shorter. Someone else had stopped by the spa. The stubble was gone from his face. The candlelight picked up the gold flecks in his green eyes. Uhura was caught off guard by how nice he looked. His tan had deepened from spending the day in the sun. She didn't know how long she'd stared but the sly grin on his face made her blush. McCoy left the table and headed in her direction. Her heart skipped a beat just a little.

McCoy was wearing a pair of loose white trousers. He had on a long collarless tunic to match, but it was his feet that got her attention. Not many men would be caught dead in a pair of leather slides. McCoy offered his hand and Uhura still stood reviewing the sight before her.

"Good evening. That dress…" Before he could finish speaking Uhura trailed her fingers through his hair. Those eyes, there was so much expression and emotion. "Nyota you look amazing."

"Everything was perfect Len. It's like you knew exactly what I would want and need. Thank you." Uhura could feel the tears coming. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, "I…" This time before she could speak, his lips met hers. They were soft, sweet, and stimulating. Uhura's fingers twisted their way through his hair and McCoy pulled her closer. She felt exotic and desired. Honestly, dinner was the furthest thing from her mind.


	7. Chapter 6 Healing

_You guys are the absolute best!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews, reads, and alerts; even the Spock/Uhura shippers. I never said I was against Spock and Uhura; I'm just a romantic and a dreamer. So thanks for giving my tale a chance. _

_Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying this? I own nothing, just inspired by the crew of the Enterprise._

_This chapter is a more dialogue heavy than the others. It's necessary. So I apologize if it's not your shtick. _

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Healing**_

Uhura's eyes were still closed, mouth slightly agape, and head turned to the side.

"Nyota, are you okay?"

McCoy's voice finally broke through the haze.

When Uhura opened her eyes, she could see the concern and hesitation in McCoy's.

"I'm sorry Nyota. I should not have…"

She placed a finger to his lips.

"Leonard, what did I say? Perfect. I don't have the words to describe what I'm feeling right now. You made me feel extraordinary." His arms were still wrapped around her waist; while she casually draped her arms around his shoulders.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but we want to order." They both shot Jim a piercing gaze. "If looks could kill."

Uhura and McCoy disentangled themselves and headed for the table. Everyone was watching them with questioning glances but no one said a word, well except for Jim. Leaning over whispering in Uhura's ear, "I said be nice, not knock the man's socks off." Uhura shot him a devious grin. "There's the girl from the bar in Iowa."

The group continued with dinner; each telling embellished tales from the few months they'd shared aboard the Enterprise. Scotty had a few escapades from Delta Vega he added. Sulu managed to maintain a visage of being the perfect gentleman. His date appeared to be smitten and ready to become an Enterprise stowaway. Around the third round of tequila shots, Uhura realized that McCoy's hand was comfortably tracing circles on her right knee. The heat from his touch was relaxing; Uhura met his eyes and rewarded him with a warm smile. Shortly after the crew went their separate ways. Kirk found a Nuvian masseuse who was off duty and willing to 'practice' on his shoulders. Sulu disappeared with his guest. Scotty and Chekov we're arguing over the potency of Scottish whiskey verses Russian vodka. Based on their argument someone was going to be hung over and in need of medical services in the morning.

McCoy looked at Uhura when they were finally alone. He issued a deep sigh.

"Stressed doctor?" Uhura asked playfully.

McCoy responded by shaking his head. "No, I'm relieved. It's been a long time since I've tried to show someone how much I enjoy their company."

A hint of realization showed in her eyes, "So, you enjoy my company."

"Yes lieutenant."

She leaned in closer to his ear, "Nyota." He loved it when Uhura did that; it was one of the first things that awakened that need in him months ago. "I just have one question."

McCoy motioned for her to continue.

"Why these shoes? I love them, but my feet hurt so damn bad!" And like that the tension ended and they laughed.

"I give a pretty mean foot massage."

"I'll keep that in mind." Uhura stood shoes in hand. "Meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes with your swim trunks on."

McCoy looked confused.

"Trust me." Uhura hurried to the elevator and left McCoy sitting at the table grinning like a kid on Christmas.

Once Uhura reached the lobby, she found McCoy and pulled him out the door. The streets were just as lively at night as they were in the day. She'd replaced the dress with a one piece suit and sarong; opting for a pair of sandals that were low and more conducive for walking. McCoy, the minimalist, was wearing a pair of swim trunks, a simple v-neck t-shirt and a pair of slides.

They turned down a side street and McCoy cleared his throat, "Nyota I trust you, but I'd like to know where in the hell we're going?"

"Relax Bones, I've got this under control. " When she finished speaking they had arrived at their destination. The walk way opened to a reserve that contained a steamed pool. Mist was rising in the night air. "I heard them talking about at the spa. Supposedly it has healing properties. Care to take a dip."

Apprehensive, McCoy continued, "Healing properties, there are probably all kinds of inter-galactic grime and bacteria in there. Things that will make you turn blue, causing your toenails to fall off, and your face to remain a contorted mess of emotions."

"Len, do you trust me?"

He had absolutely no resistance when it came to this woman, "Yes."

"Shut up and come on."

Grudgingly McCoy followed Uhura to the edge of the pool. She dropped the sarong, removed her feet from the sandals, and dipped a toe in the pool. The water was warm and she feigned an expression like she'd been poisoned and was going to fall over. McCoy rolled his eyes but still refused to budge. Uhura continued into the water, sat back, and closed her eyes. She felt the water shift and knew that he'd finally stopped pouting and decided to get in. "Live a little." Uhura was still relaxed, eyes closed, but perfectly capable of delivering a little sarcasm to the master. Finally opening her eyes, she saw that McCoy had mirrored her position and was in a state of leisure. He must have felt her watching because his eyes opened.

"What?"

"Was that so hard? Just let go." McCoy reminded Uhura of Spock in that aspect. There was no bitterness when that name crossed her mental plane. Maybe it was the day, the warm water, or the company beside her but she felt that subconscious connection weakening.

"It is hard Nyota?" The serious edge had returned to his voice.

"Talk to me. What happened with your marriage?"

She saw the hesitation in his eyes, "Simple really, I loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her."

"What's her name?"

"You are a lady and I will not speak like that in front of you. I'm a southern gentleman." McCoy bowed his head a little as Uhura laughed.

"Be serious."

"Elizabeth or Beth." He lowered his eyes. "I met her on the playground when I was five. She pushed me off the swing because I was taking too long. I should have known then." Uhura saw the lines in his face ease. "Beautiful. That girl was so beautiful even when she was young. People change. Life does that. Disappointments."

Uhura reached for his hand. "I'm listening."

"Have you ever been to Mississippi?" Uhura shook her head no. "Beth McCoy was better than Mississippi. She was better than Leonard McCoy. We married while I was in med school. A little too much fun in my dorm room and she needed to be an honest woman. The baby was stillborn."

"I'm sorry Len."

"No, it's okay." His eyes were vacant. "I did everything I could to make her happy. I left Biloxi. We moved up North to Chicago. I started my own practice. We had a beautiful home; perfect life from the outside looking in. Pillars of the god damn community." He paused again and took a deep breath. "Then we had Joanna. I don't know how. She hadn't let me touch her in years. Beth hated me. Hated that she was fat and having my child. When I saw Joanna's eyes for the first time, they were so blue, full of life, and she loved me. That little one adored me. I wasn't a failure." Uhura could see the tears. McCoy wiped his eyes and kept speaking. "It was over after that. Beth complained that I loved Joanna more than I ever did her. Told me it wasn't right for a father to dote on their daughter the way I did. Someone had to, she was never there." He took another deep breath. "She left me, for the pink sweater wearing president of the neighborhood association. What man in his right mind walks around with a pink sweater tied around his neck? They gave her everything, the house, the whole damn planet, and Joanna."

Rocked from his revelations, Uhura took McCoy in her arms, "You are not a failure."

McCoy broke from their embrace and stared at her intently, "I use to drink to numb the pain from my loss." He caressed her face with the hand she wasn't still grasping. "Now I find that in my time with you." He closed the space between their bodies. "I understand what you're feeling. I know how hard it is to bear that pain in your heart, but you've got to let it go. You deserve happiness, peace, and love. You're all of that and more. Don't cry one more day over a fool that walked away from you."

Uhura hadn't realized it, but she was crying. McCoy refused to release her from the captivity of his eyes. He'd read her to the depths of her soul. He'd spilled his heart ache in words; she didn't have to gather his pain from a mind meld or deciphering clues on his face. Of his own free will, he'd shared that openly.

"Leonard…"

"Sshhhh, be quiet." This time he took her in his arms where there was safety, comfort, and yes healing.

Four days later they returned to the Enterprise. She'd forced him to cliff dive. He'd made her go fishing. They'd shared a few more nights on her balcony spilling deep dark secrets over dinner. Uhura valued the relationship they were building. It still technically wasn't a relationship, but Leonard McCoy's lips were almost as good as Belgian chocolate. When he touched Uhura, her spirit eased, and the butterflies took flight.

The wound was healing.


	8. Chapter 7 She is Love

_Hello everybody. I hope everyone in the US had a safe and exciting holiday weekend. Thank you for sticking with me on this journey. I estimate that were almost 2/3 through this story. I have a few more points I need to hit. This chapter will be a McCoy P.O.V., and more of a bridge chapter. Writing Bones is almost like writing Spock. I hope I captured him and you enjoy it. As always read, review, or complain. Your pick. _

_Disclaimer: Fill in the blank but I receive no monetary gain from the Star Trek Franchise._

_**Chapter 7 – She is Love**_

"Computer repeat program."

It was third time McCoy had made the request. The song had been a favorite of his grandfather's. He'd taught him how to play it on an old Gibson when he was thirteen years old. At the time, McCoy was nursing his first bout of a cracked ego.

"Every woman is a sucker for a man with a strong voice, big guitar, and a devilish smile. The McCoy genes gave you two of those." And his grandfather placed the acoustic guitar in his lap. "The woman whose heart melts is the one."

Needless to say Elizabeth had not been that woman. Shortly before entering Starfleet, McCoy broke into his former home to retrieve his grandfather's guitar. Yes, the evil wench had even taken that in the divorce. McCoy reclined in his desk chair and allowed the melody to wash over him.

_She makes me want to believe…_

His grandfather's words replayed in his head. Yes, Uhura could be the one. Shore leave had been wonderful. McCoy had played his hand carefully and won. More importantly he learned that what he shared with Uhura wasn't just a rebound. There were real feelings developing. They had spent each evening together since returning to the ship. The relationship was still tentative and undefined. They had yet to become intimate and honestly McCoy was perfectly happy that way. Sex with his ex-wife had made him a buffoon. Common sense went out the window with the promise of physical intimacy.

"Cold hearted bi…" McCoy poured a second glass of Jack Daniels.

Then there was Uhura.

It had been four months since Spock's departure from the Enterprise. Four months since he'd made a totally illogical request of McCoy. Yes, he'd asked McCoy to watch over Uhura, protect her, and ensure that she didn't take his absence too hard. Spock knew how McCoy felt. The Vulcan race dictated the practice of suppressing emotions, in an effort to relinquish their control. McCoy was a professional in masking emotions. They were kindred spirits. Where Spock used meditation, McCoy had use for Jim Beam or Jack Daniels. With that thought he poured a third glass and toasted the air. He'd basically been thrown up the creek by the good Vulcan without a paddle. All the measures he'd set in place to prevent heartbreak or the possibility of another taking everything including his bones. As much as he wanted to put this all on Spock, McCoy couldn't. That damn dance had started it all. Yes, he'd admired Uhura since the academy. The woman was intelligent, full of sass, and attractive. Being assigned to the same ship was an added perk. Then he caught the quick flirtatious glances between Uhura and Spock. Damn it he was a doctor not an idiot. So he continued with his work and ignored the advances of female crew members. Not because they were less attractive than the lieutenant, or lacked intelligence. He just didn't want them and that's where Spock had him; the elf knew McCoy wanted Uhura as much if not more than he did.

McCoy worshiped Uhura. She was his hero. Breaking down his self made godforsaken walls and spreading her radiance around in his little corner of the world. Yet he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. One day she'd kiss him and remember that he's not Spock and send him away heart beyond repair. Did he not just say it was obvious that this wasn't a rebound? The music stopped. McCoy hid the Jack back in his desk and turned of the lamp. He headed for his quarters.

The room was dark and McCoy left it that way for a while. He was thinking entirely too much. The talk with Uhura in the hot spring on Risa tore down a wall that had been blocking of all the emotions associated with his marriage. Now he missed his daughter more and McCoy longed for companionship. He needed to be comforted; lost in someone else. That desire burned for Nyota.

McCoy took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. She loved it when his hair was disheveled mess. She'd twirl her fingers through it and eventually he would drift off to sleep. Quickly he showered and dressed. Just as McCoy pulled his shirt on the door chimed and Uhura entered. All the questions he'd pondered for the last hour with the bottle of Jack disappeared. When her lips touched his he wondered why he'd even doubted letting her in on what he felt.

Uhura's fingertips were dancing along his neck. She knew his weakness. "You taste like whiskey."

"Jack stopped by for a little chat before I left sickbay." McCoy turned to walk away.

"Len…"

Absolutely no resistance to this woman; McCoy sighed out of frustration with himself.

"I didn't get to hypo spray anyone into discomfort today." McCoy delivered a false smile and motioned for her to join him on the floor. He reached over for his guitar. "My grandfather taught to play when I was thirteen. This is one thing I was able to recover from she who will not be named."

Gently he began to strum the guitar. "This was the first song I could play without breaking a string."

_I've been beaten down_

_I've been kicked around_

_She takes it all for me_

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,_

_But she makes me want to believe. _

When McCoy finished playing, Uhura was in tears.

"Was it that bad?"

"No, it was that beautiful."

Papa McCoy's words rang true. Uhura had melted and McCoy realized how silly his doubts had been.

"Len, I need to tell you something."

"Anything."

"I spoke to your mom today."

His eyes widened with shock.

"I may have over stepped my bounds, but Joanna will be with them this summer. We'll return to Earth during that time. I want you to go see her. I'll go, I promise to be there every step of the way."

It was McCoy's turn to cry, "No one has ever done anything like that for me."

"You love her. You miss her."

"Thank you Nyota."

"No, thank you. You've given me so much in the last few months." Her hand caressed his face. "I want to see you happy and healthy. I'll do whatever I can to make that happen."

The two shared another kiss. "Just stay right here. You're helping more than you know."

Uhura laid her head on his shoulder and he began to play again. No further words were needed.

_**.com/watch?v=HbrRl24elkI**_

_**(In case you want to listen to the song that inspired McCoy this chapter.)**_


	9. Chapter 8 Defining Moments

_Y'all are love. Yes I typed y'all. Thank you again for your fantastic feedback. Right now it looks like there will be two or three more chapters after this one. I know I hate to see it end. I guess I will have to see what else I can up with. Thanks for sticking around and as always enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I didn't think of these characters first. They've just stolen my heart._

_**Chapter 8 - Defining Moments**_

Funny how time flies.

The Enterprise would dock for maintenance on Earth in a month's time. Nyota Uhura had finished her contribution to the Starfleet curriculum and planned to visit Mississippi with Leonard and possibly head to Kenya to visit her own family. On top of that it had been eight months since Spock had done an about face and walked out of her life. His presence was fading in her subconscious. The first time she'd kissed McCoy, Uhura felt anger rise within her as well as the euphoric feelings that come with new attraction. The instances in which Uhura compared their quirks and traits lessened. She had to admit there were similarities. Many of the crew members didn't know that Spock had panache for sarcasm. He wasn't a master like McCoy but it was there. Spock raised an eyebrow but McCoy had this devilish smirk that was so appealing that Uhura's temperature would elevate by a few degrees every time it was witnessed. That's not where the similarities ended. They were both deeply passionate men, but their responses to that were different. Spock fled from those deep rooted emotions, he was frightened by the human reaction they caused within him. Leonard longed for it and needed that energy to know he was alive. He craved it, Uhura felt every time McCoy touched her.

Uhura closed her eyes and retreated to the solitude of her mind.

"Psst…psst…," McCoy was desperately but quietly trying to get her attention.

Uhura's eyes shot open to reveal a very uncomfortable McCoy tangled up like a pretzel. He was experiencing some difficulty with the meditation pose. "Leonard, what am I going to do with you?"

"Hey, I told you I'm a doctor…"

Uhura finished his sentence, "Not a gymnast." She helped him up and carefully guided his body to the correct pose; straightening his spine and verifying his comfort. "Now, don't move. Relax. Close your eyes and focus at the mid point between your eyebrows." She saw that smirk grace his face. "Len." His face relaxed and she continued with her instructions. "Inhale, slowly, count to eight, and then hold your breath for eight counts. Now exhale slowly to the same count of eight. Good Len. Let's do that a few more times, okay."

Uhura guided McCoy through the breathing exercises, "Next step, ready? When you exhale this time say 'Hong' then 'Sau'. Let it flow naturally. 'I am Spirit', you're doing great." Uhura found the way back to her own mat. She concentrated on the scent of incense burning, listened to the rhythm of McCoy's breathing, and became lost in her own trance.

Uhura had introduced McCoy to meditation as a means of curbing his drinking habits. He'd whined and made a lot of unnecessary sarcastic comments but had noticed that it really did work. McCoy had told Uhura, "I'm not wearing any 'dresses' or 'robes' but I'll sit Indian style if it means I'll get a better view of you." Of course that warmed her from the inside out. Now they meditated daily, sometimes twice a day. She'd even caught him in his own quarters attempting to do the same thing. McCoy had given up crossing his legs and just had them stretched in front of them. The memory made her smile internally. Spock, I am thankful for you breaking my heart and creating an opportunity for this wonderful person to enter my world.

After an hour Uhura opened her eyes to find McCoy staring at her.

"You're beautiful."

"You're a cheater; one hour Leonard McCoy." She feigned disapproval over his comment.

"I wanted to actually see your face instead of envisioning it. I just opened my eyes. Scout's honor. "

Unable to continue playing mad, Uhura smiled.

McCoy helped her up from the mat. He put them away while she blew out the lantern. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before heading for sickbay. Still reeling from his presence, Uhura changed for her shift and headed to the bridge. The days were flying by. There were few transmissions to decode. The crew was ready to return to Earth and experience a period of normalcy.

Uhura's heart rate accelerated with the thought. Would McCoy's family accept her? Wow, why did that thought cross her mind? They were still undefined. Yes, it was obvious that feelings were shared, but no one had gone beyond those moments to set anything in stone. Maybe it was better left that way. Walk away clean without the potential for hurt feelings. Who was she kidding; Uhura knew that it would not be that easy with McCoy. Yes, she'd been mentally, physically, and spiritually attached to Spock, but this bond with McCoy. It exceeded anything Uhura had ever felt. She had taken the role of teacher with Spock. Showing him what it mean to be involved in a relationship and support one another. Sometimes no matter how hard she tried, the Vulcan side of his physiology won out. Then there was McCoy, their connection grew because he could empathize with what Uhura was enduring. He'd loved and lost. Yes, there's always the chance that when the broken heart heals there's nothing left to connect the two that found one another, but that was not the case. Their friendship grew. Uhura's fondness for McCoy deepened. The woman had to admit she was falling in love with the good doctor.

Although the thought was internal, Uhura glanced around to make sure no one had overheard her. Gasping at her realization, Uhura covered her mouth. She closed her eyes and took a page from her own book.

"Deep breaths Nyota… inhale…hold it…exhale… inhale again…," She whispered quietly to herself.

Yes, Nyota Uhura had fallen in love with Leonard McCoy.


	10. Chapter 9 Pretty Wings

_I had to update again today and many of you called this next move before I even posted the chapter. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Thanks for the inspiration but I don't own a thing! Also Maxwell is a genius. Spock quoting Maxwell, who knew? P.S. – the new cd is beautiful!!!!!!!!!_

_**Chapter 9 – Pretty Wings**_

"Nyota Uhura."

The voice held familiarity that caused sweat to coat her skin. She turned on her heel to face him, "Spock." Uhura's voice held a question but there was no doubt that the former first officer of the Enterprise stood before her. He was draped in the intricate robes worn by Vulcans of importance. He looked good. That's when she saw it, the twinkle in his eye, which he fought so hard to conceal. It was excitement, desire, and want. She wondered if her eyes still responded in the same manner. Judging by the look on his face they did not.

"I see that time has brought great change."

Unsure of the next move to make, Uhura loosely hugged her former lover.

"It's good to see you." There went that eyebrow. He doubted her already. Uhura had no choice but to smile.

Uhura had returned to Starfleet for a visit that was both business and personal. Never in a million years did she expect to see **HIM** here. As if he read her mind, Spock offered an explanation.

"Ambassador Sarek was called upon by Admiral Pike to provide valuable insight to current federation matters."

Ignoring all his pomp and circumstance, "How is your father?"

"The Ambassador is doing quite well. He's remarried." Uhura noticed a glimmer of dissatisfaction in his eyes. "They are expecting another child. The Ambassador's wife remains on Vulcan II, he did not feel it was necessary for her to make such a tedious voyage."

"And how are you old friend?"

Spock softened and allowed a sliver of his humanity to show, "Strangely, I'm held captive by past emotions."

Translation: I still love you.

They stood regarding each other silently for some time. Finally Spock began speaking, "Nyota, if it is convenient to your schedule, would you join me for dinner this evening."

Uhura knew what dinner would entail, more detailed explanation of why he had no choice but to uphold his duty to Vulcan. She wanted to be evil and turn away as if he never asked. Instead she replied, "Of course."

Spock and Uhura made plans to meet that evening at the same restaurant where they enjoyed their first date. She still felt his eyes burning on her as she walked away. As soon as Uhura was out of his line of sight she collapsed on a bench and attempted to gather her thoughts. Words could not describe the amount of shock she felt. Uhura had spent nearly a year attempting to move beyond what they shared to carry on with her life. Now she was faced with a scenario that use to replay in her dreams, but now Uhura had to face the reality. At one time in her life she longed to be with Spock. Share in their careers. Begin a family. Live together for years like their parents before them. Yet in the back of her mind, Uhura knew that it would never reach that point. Spock's first love was duty, followed by honor, and then his family. Since that day when they watched the destruction of Vulcan by Nero, every surviving Vulcan was a member of his family. Uhura never stood a chance against odds like that.

_Later that evening…_

Uhura arrived before Spock. She was sipping on a cup of tea when he entered the restaurant. He spotted her easily. The area was vacant since the majority of the academy's students were on break. She stood to greet him, providing a friendly hug and welcoming smile. Uhura motioned for Spock to join her. He looked like the tentative young man asking her out for the first time. The memory comforted her, but that's all it was a glimpse of a past moment in time.

"Good evening Nyota."

Uhura did not believe she'd ever heard Spock sound so unsure.

"Good evening Commander."

His face flushed green. He ordered his own cup of tea.

"You seem at peace." Spock said observantly.

"I am and I owe much of that to you. Thank you."

A puzzled look appeared on Spock's face, "May I inquire how I am owed this thanks?"

"When you left I was forced to stop obsessing over you. I'm stronger than that. I'm worth a lot more." The fear was gone. "I grew up. Yes, what we had was beautiful. It was a stepping stone for us both. I know you don't see that right now."

Spock had picked a spot on the wall; he was focused, and attempting to tune her out, "Nyota, I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't. You set me free."

"If I can't have you. Let love set you free. To fly your pretty wings around."

"Maxwell, 2009, _Pretty Wings_." Uhura reached for his hand. It was a risk, contact was exhilarating for him. "Let me go. I'm okay. Leonard loves me. Just like you said, in way you cannot." She bowed her head a little to conceal the tears. "Your day will come."

Spock and Uhura shared a few more cups of tea and some conversation. She'd missed him but the desire was no longer there. The line between admiration and adoration was no longer blurred. She prayed that one day he would know love in a form he'd be comfortable accepting. Uhura hoped that Spock would be willing to forgive her for making him yield one too many times to the weakness of human emotions.

As the two walked out into the night air, they were unaware that someone watched in the shadows. When Uhura leaned up and wrapped her arms around Spock in a warm embrace and followed it with a gentle kiss goodbye; McCoy only saw his nightmare becoming reality.


	11. Chapter 10 Changing of the Guard

_The end is near people. Thank you…Thank you…Thank you…no reviews don't control how soon I update but they sure do feel good. You make my day. This one is a little shorter. Love and blessings. _

_Disclaimer: Whatever I don't own a thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Chapter 10 – Changing of the Guard**_

McCoy hurried from the scene; hoping that no one was aware of his presence. He was scared, disappointed, and more than a little pissed off. There had to be a perfectly logical reason that his girlfriend was embracing and kissing her ex. Now he sounded like a damn Vulcan discussing logic. McCoy was walking through the doors of the bar when he felt a firm hand pull him back into the night air. He turned to face his attacker and a rage that McCoy had never felt filled him to the core. He rushed Spock; half expecting to at least catch him off guard and knock him down. Instead McCoy landed on the sidewalk after hitting the beam supporting the awning of the bar.

"Shit." McCoy exclaimed. His ears were still ringing when Spock extended a hand to help him up off the ground. "Get lost. What you want to tell me my services are no longer needed."

"I do not know of these services you speak."

"Enough already Spock; I'm not a toy and neither is Nyota." McCoy was fuming. "If I was capable of kicking your half Vulcan ass I would!"

Spock appeared bewildered looking between his backside and McCoy's red face. "I believe that you are referring to the probability of your physical ability to render me unconscious."

"Damn skippy punk." McCoy had recovered his faculties and headed for the door of the bar.

"Dr. McCoy I just need a moment." Spock's voice had changed; it possessed a pleading nature that was not the norm for someone who practiced control over the emotions.

Unable to walk away, McCoy turned to face Spock, "The name is Leonard."

A noticeable weight lifted from Spock, "I know that you saw me with Nyota earlier this evening. We were saying goodbye."

"Some goodbye. You, asked me to watch over her. Do you know what she was like those first few months? Nyota was a shell of her former self. Afraid. Unsure."

"I am aware; I felt her pain for some time. I even felt the love for you as it began to blossom."

This caught McCoy off guard, "Pardon me?"

"Nyota thanked me tonight for leaving. We will always share a special bond of friendship. However doctor, the lady's heart belongs to you."

Still stunned, McCoy tried to continue, "What are you saying?"

"What is the phrase, _the best man won?_" Spock extended a hand in congratulations.

The doctor loosely shook his hand still in a state of confusion.

"Leonard, I would like to request that this overindulgence in alcohol end. I understand your enjoyment of libations, but this can be done in moderation. I am concerned that it may cause a problem in days to come."

"Nyota taught me to meditate. She believes that I can learn to relax by other means that don't involve drinking."

"Yes, she did inform me of those lessons." Spock paused before finishing, "Doctor you are not afraid to love Nyota, fear of my human emotions prevents me from dedicating myself to her in the manner that is necessary. I need to know that her life, heart, and spirit are in good hands."

"I will honor your request. Nyota brought me from the brink of disaster, for the second time in my life I've found unconditional love. I saw the eyebrow; the first time was my daughter."

The two men stood regarding each other in silence.

"If you will excuse me doctor, I must return to my father."

"Spock, thank you. One day I hope you find the woman that demolishes the wall to your heart. You will never turn away from it when you find it."

With a nod, Spock turned and walked off into the distance. McCoy stood looking at the door to the bar, shrugged and strolled away in the other direction.

When the rain started, McCoy didn't mind. He was on a mission, headed for the woman who had stolen his heart. Yes, he'd over reacted earlier but thankfully an angel intervened and stopped him from ruining what he really wanted. Nyota had facilitated a reunion with his daughter and denied the smartest man in their universe for him. A Mississippi boy turned Starfleet Chief Medical Officer.

Damn, life was good!


	12. Chapter 11 First Loves

_Disclaimer: Not my original idea but an exercise in creative license ___

_**Chapter 11 – First Loves**_

Nyota was lazily finding her way back to campus. Spock's sad eyes were etched in her memory. Her prayers tonight would include a request for peace to his spirit. He had struggled with the human side of his physiology since his mother's untimely death. "God grant him serenity." Until Spock's heart recovered from that break, he'd never be free to experience love.

When the raindrops started to fall, Nyota reduced her pace more. Technology had provided the opportunity to have endless sunny days, clear starry nights, and temperatures that were programmed and controlled. It was refreshing to be in a place that allowed nature to take its course. The rain held many memories for her. Playing with her brothers and sisters when she was younger, first kisses, and now the beginning of her relationship with McCoy. There he was mimicking the moves of Gene Kelly, Leonard McCoy thought he was on Broadway. Jim had teased about finding him on the ship singing and dancing to Sinatra. Totally oblivious to her presence his song and dance continued until he turned and nearly knocked over Nyota.

"Sorry." He said partly embarrassed and clearly amused.

"Let's get you inside." Before Nyota could make a move, Leonard took her into his arms and met her lips with his own. He was careful and gentle and Nyota could tell he was holding back. She broke their kiss with a laugh. "Inside, now, you can't see your daughter if you have pneumonia." Pouting McCoy followed her into the building. The night guard shot them a condemning look as they crossed the lobby hand in hand and leaving a trail of water behind them. They laughed and found their way to doors of the elevator. Despite being completely soaked Nyota wrapped her arms around Leonard, he held her, pulling his fingers through the wet strands of her hair. "This feels right." His eyes lit up and the smirk surfaced. She knew she'd melt. Leveling a kiss to the top of her head; the doctor delivered specific instructions before heading to his room.

Following the directions she'd been given, Nyota got out of the wet clothes, showered, dried her hair, and got ready for bed. She knelt beside her bed and made good on a promise from earlier. Nyota offered words of thanks; prayed for peace to find Spock in his decisions. Then she asked for a little courage to get through the next few days. They would leave for Mississippi in the morning. Nyota's nerves were on end and she couldn't imagine how Leonard felt. He had not seen his daughter since entering the Academy. The little girl was close to eight and probably full of questions. Nyota thought about her own father; strong, opinionated, stubborn, but so full of patience and love for his children. Leonard possessed all those qualities. Replace the kids with his friends and you'd have the perfect side by side comparison. She laughed silently and headed to the window. First loves. A girl's first love is always her daddy. Len had a lot of making up to do.

Perfectly on cue, Nyota felt the warm arms envelop her from behind. His lips met her shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep." He mumbled into her hair.

"Me either."

"What if she hates me?" Nyota heard the fear in his voice.

"She won't."

Nyota was still staring out the window. Leonard tightened his embrace, "How do you know?"

Finally turning to face him, "A girl's first love is her dad."

He rolled his eyes, "I've royally screwed that up."

"No you haven't. Yes, you have to make up for lost time as well as for how some things were handled." She paused to wipe a stray tear from his cheek. "You love her. She loves you. Trust that and focus only on the love not the wrong."

"I'm scared out of mind."

"I know you are. Joanna needs you, more than either of you know. My dad was my first hero. I watched him with my mom, how he loved and adored her. I valued his guidance although sometimes I didn't want to hear it. I trusted him to always protect our family. He's funny. He's an ass at times. He's smarter than just about everyone I know. He's my dad. Now, that I'm a big girl," She smirked and moved in closer to Len, "I want all of that from the man I spend the rest of my life with. I've finally found it."

Nyota watched the awareness wash over him, "You're talking about me?"

A nod of the head was the only response Nyota gave.

"So your dad is rude and anti-social like me?"

"Pretty much." Burying her head in his chest, Nyota listened to his laugh rumble through his chest. Nothing could compare. Really, there was no getting enough of this man. "I saw Spock today."

Something in McCoy tensed, "I know. I was a witness to your goodbye this evening."

"You know that it was only goodbye."

"At the time, no, but an old friend brought me back to my senses."

Nyota knew the old friend in question. She mouthed a thank you that she hoped would reach his ears. "Len?"

"Yes."

"This is what I want forever."

"Nyota, I never thought I would say these words again, _I love you._"

This time her lips reached out for his. Nyota pressed her body into his attempting to erase all the space between them. She whispered, "Don't hold back."

And he didn't. His hands slid under the straps of her nightgown and it hit the floor. There was nothing but fire behind the kisses trailing down Nyota's neck, to her shoulders, and back to her lips. Her own hands found their way under Leonard's shirt and lifted it over his head. His hair was a mess, just the way she liked it. "Perfect."

"Are you really thinking about my hair right now?"

"Not at all."

With no effort, he scooped Nyota up and placed her gently on the bed. Silently he was asking if she was sure. Another famous nod and they were back communicating through kisses. Taking turns learning one another's bodies; two halves became a whole.

When sleep found Nyota in Leonard's arms, she didn't think it was possible to love him more. Then the next day happened. His hand was gripping hers.

"I need my hand." He held it tighter. "Len, I promise its okay."

Facing them was a spirited little girl, seven years old, with a shock of curly hair the same color as Leonard's. Her eyes were crystal blue and she smirked. She was the daughter of Dr. Leonard McCoy. Without a word, she assessed them and finally moved forward. Nyota worked her hand from his and took a step back. He reached for her and she laid her hand on his shoulder. Joanna glanced up at Nyota and flashed a beautiful smile.

"You're pretty."

"Not as beautiful as you are little one." The girl blushed and her smile widened. She turned her attention back to her father. Joanna's face was smudged with dirt. They'd walked up to find her digging up the flowers in front of the house. Leonard knelt to her level. She was still quiet. Nyota could feel him shaking under her hand. Then she heard the sniffle.

"Don't cry daddy." And she wrapped her little arms around his neck and squeezed. He gathered her into his arms and every word that followed was either an apology or an expression of love. The tears were streaming from his eyes and Nyota turned to walk away to give them a little privacy. She felt a tug on her dress, Joanna stood there, eyes bright and wet with tears, "Thank you for bringing me my daddy." The little girl placed her arms around Nyota's waist. Leonard locked eyes with her and she fell in love with him even more.

_*Sorry it took a while for the next update. The next one will be the last chapter, I think. Oh, my apologies for those who may have wanted a more detailed first experience between Nyota and Len. Maybe I'll do an M- rated outtake. I didn't want to lose the real focus of this chapter.*_


	13. Chapter 12 Lessons Learned

_Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say so I refuse to type it._

_**Chapter 12 – Lessons Learned**_

Nyota melted under Joanna's embrace. When the little girl reached for her hand, Nyota willingly obliged the request. With Joanna between them and holding their hands hostage Nyota and Leonard headed for the door of his parents' home. Mrs. McCoy was a classic southern beauty. McCoy took his dark hair from his mother as well as his green eyes. She was a pint sized woman, with delicate features but Eva McCoy possessed a booming voice that immediately welcomed you home.

"You are a positively breathtaking hun." She said urging Nyota into a hug and a kiss. The scent of cinnamon and peaches danced around the lieutenant's nose.

"Do I smell homemade peach cobbler?"

"Only the best for my baby boy." Eva was in the process of squeezing Leonard's cheeks and fixing his hair. David McCoy made his way to the front of the house with a slow and steady gait. In one fluid movement he had his granddaughter on his shoulders and he was pounding Len on the back. Nyota caught the trademark McCoy smirk and twinkling eyes. If the elder McCoy was any indication of how Leonard would look as he aged, Nyota was definitely pleased.

"This must be Lieutenant Uhura." He pushed a huge hand towards Nyota before opting to crush her in a bear hug. "Our family owes you much gratitude."

"Not at all, Len has been an unbelievable friend. He means a lot to me. I would do anything to see him happy."

David McCoy was amused by her profession. He delivered another pat to his son's back, "Len." Still laughing he placed Joanna back on her feet and hurried his son out the door to talk.

"Ladies, let's head to the kitchen. I believe the boys will be a while." Eva shooed Nyota and Joanna towards the kitchen.

McCoy and his father walked along the trail behind his childhood home in silence. Unexpectedly peace encircled McCoy. The last trip home had occurred shortly after his divorce. Leonard had been a mess. He woke up and went to bed with a bottle of whiskey everyday. Finally McCoy's father could not accept his behavior any longer and forced him to decide between living a life of destitution or joining Starfleet. At the time Leonard despised his father, but now he understood the position he took. He was breaking his mother's heart. It had been a journey. The years of training, meeting new people, watching friends die, and finding something that he thought he would never know again. Leonard was happy; still a smartass, but a happy one.

David McCoy caught the smile on his son's face and his own mouth broke out into a wide grin.

"That's some woman up there son."

"Yes sir."

"Aw, stop with the formalities. If you're the real McCoy, you'll marry…"

Leonard cut him off before he could complete his sentence, "Dad. It's too soon…"

"That's a load of crap if I ever heard one. Beth tricked you and tried to break you. You're still standing. I had to force you out of my damn house so you could learn how strong you really were Leonard." He paused, waiting for his son to meet his eyes again. "Tell you what I see, a man who loves a woman that loves him. Together they're supporting one another through the difficulties life brings. Universes have been built on that kind of love. Besides, I want some more grandkids before I get too old to enjoy them."

When McCoy opened his mouth to speak his father cut him off again. "Just marry the woman and quit being a chicken shit."

"Hear me out for a second, before you cut me off again. I have a habit of doing things without thinking. You know that. I just want to make sure I don't hurt Nyota."

McCoy's father stopped walking and turned to face him, "Did you love Beth?"

"I was obsessed with that woman. It wasn't about love."

"When I saw the two of you together, I was reminded of my early years with your mother. In case you don't know son, McCoy men are hard to get along with. Eva is beyond patient with me. She ignores me when I go off on my unnecessary sarcasm laced tangents. She even forgave me when I loved my bottles of Jack a little more than the two of you." The two men shared a moment of understanding. "At the same time that woman loves me down to every cell of my body."

"Down to your bones."

"Exactly."

Leonard quietly pondered his father's words.

"Son, fear only holds us back from our destiny. I had to push you back to life. This Spock pushed you back to love. Now Nyota pushed you back to your daughter. Walk into the future holding her hand; living without fear. Take a chance and stop waiting to be pushed."

As much as McCoy wanted to argue with his father, he couldn't. The man had told the truth.

That night they shared dinner around his parent's table, McCoy listened to his father tell the story of the family baked beans. Nyota showed him the folded piece of paper his mother had given her earlier. All he could do was laugh. First visit and she had the five hundred year old family recipe in her hands. His parents danced around the living room like two kids in love. Joanna curled up in Nyota's lap and went to sleep while he played the guitar.

Once McCoy had gotten Joanna settled into bed he joined Nyota in the swing on his parent's front porch.

"I love it here Len." He could hear the love in her voice. She often sounded the same way when they had discussed her own parents' home.

"I think my dad has a crush on you."

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Lieutenant you have such a way with words." Leonard placed his arm around Nyota's shoulders and eased her closer to him.

"Your mom gave me some sage advice earlier."

McCoy sighed, "I can only imagine. I think they double teamed us."

Nyota placed her head on his shoulder. "Len, I meant what I said last night. This is what I want." She wrapped her own arms around his waist. Leonard heard her breathing get heavier moments later. He could get use to tucking his favorite girls in every night.

_*This was an extension of McCoy and Uhura's visit with his parents. I should have put it in the last chapter, but I thought the ending was too strong to water it down, so I let it be. Because of this you get one more chapter. Yippeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	14. Chapter 13 At This Time

_The list is really too long to name everyone, but I thank all of you for sticking with this thing until the end. I'm a romantic. I can't help it. You're not going to get rid of me that easy. I have plans for glorious works of fiction. So stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed Len and Ny's fictitious journey ___

_*The chapter title comes from a song 'At This Time' by Algebra Blessett. It was the original song that started the dance in Sentimental Fool, but I changed it once I came up with a better title. So I'll let this journey end where it actually began. _

_**Chapter 13 – At This Time**_

The sun was setting. The sky danced with shades of pink, orange, and red. There was a gentle breeze carrying hints of jasmine. Jim was nudging Leonard from his position to his right. The minister nodded towards him and he heard the music begin. Violins played the traditional wedding march, then he saw her sister Jasira start down the hill; clothed in a simple flowing spaghetti strapped dress in the palest shade of pink. The bangles around her wrist played a soothing melody. McCoy felt another nudge from Jim. When he turned to face him, the bastard simply mouthed 'wow.' He wouldn't dare warn his captain and friend that Nyota's sister was skilled in martial arts. Maybe Jim was due another Uhura lesson in self defense. This elicited a sharp laugh from Leonard, until he was quickly silenced by the sight of his daughter.

Joanna had been patient and allowed Nyota to straighten her curly locks. Her eyes were sparkling as she dropped the petals at her feet. A part of him still could not believe she was in his life again. When his eyes met the horizon again, there stood perfection. Thoughts and breath escaped him; Leonard could not wait to have her in his arms. To say the words 'I do,' to finish this journey that had started over a year ago. He threw an apprehensive glance in the direction of his former crew mate. The Vulcan appeared as comfortable as he could possibly be at an informal human function. His new bond mate sat next to him, the perfect form of Vulcan grace. Occasionally the goblin would steal a quick look in her direction. This time the laugh from Leonard was much gentler, the elf appeared almost content.

Finally his eyes traveled back to Nyota. She was crying now and he felt his own tears begin. From there everything was a blur. The look of death her father delivered before handing Nyota over to him. Her tear stained face as she recited the vows she'd written for the occasion. His face mirrored in her eyes as he broke down half way through his own original vows. What Leonard did remember was the sense of completion he felt as his lips met Nyota's.

As the notes began for their first dance as man and wife, they both were trading looks of amusement. A dance started the love affair. A dance carried them from the realm of friendship to companionship. A dance would now take Nyota and Leonard to the future. Jim finished the toast and introduced the Doctor and Mrs. McCoy. Pride swelled within McCoy, he cursed silently for almost running from this woman.

Nyota buried her face into Leonard's shoulder. She had cried enough today, but when the music started she knew Jasira was to blame. Her fingers soon danced along Len's neck and his arms tightened around her.

_At this time_

_In this place you are mine_

_At this moment in my life you belong to me…_

She sung softly only for him to hear. At this time and forever he belonged to her. His love had been a salve to the wounds of her broken heart. McCoy was Nyota's personal doctor. Her spirit soared with the thought. He'd given his heart to hurt regardless of the risk.

_The past it didn't last_

_The present went too fast_

_The future so will be I wish that far I could see but_

_At this time_

_In this place you are mine_

_At this moment in my life you belong to me…_

Nyota raised her head to see McCoy's face; he'd cried more than she had today. She had also given her heart for him. Without a moment of hesitation, Leonard repeated the most important part of their vows.

_Tutapenda milele - We_ will love for eternity.


	15. Epilogue Milkshakes and Tribbles

_I wrote this because the scene wouldn't get out of my head. It's too short to be a one shot, so I deem thee an 'epilogue'. _

_**Epilogue: Milkshakes and Tribbles**_

_From the Desk of Joanna McCoy_

To Whom It May Concern:

No, scratch that…

Dear Sir:

No, still not right…

Oh I know what will work

Dear God, It's me Joanna:

Thank you for my daddy!

I like having him around everyday; even if he says 'no' too much.

I don't need to go to bed early!

I can sleep in their room!

Of course I need more dolls, balls, and tribbles! They're cute and cuddly.

Thank you for Ny Ny too. She loves daddy and me. Plus she giggles and I think that's fun; especially when she teaches me to call people names in different languages. Don't tell daddy.

Thank you for this really nice room and living in space on the ship. Your stars are pretty.

I know I asked for kids to play with. I didn't know I had to wait for them to get out of Ny Ny's stomach. Next time can you tell them to use that thing that gives me milkshakes? Not too many milkshakes because last time my tummy hurt. So not too many kids, I don't want her stomach to hurt.

One more thing, make sure mommy knows I love her. Daddy and Ny Ny need me. Someone has to tell them what little kids want. Milkshakes and tribbles.

Joanna signed her name to the letter. Turned out the desk lamp and dived for the bed.

When McCoy peeked in the room, she was fast asleep; curls sprawled across the pillow; eyes fluttering with the vivid images of her dreams. This had quickly become one of his favorite times of the night. He'd come into Joanna's room and read the latest letter to God; they rarely changed. Full of thanks and innocent childhood thoughts he wondered how he had survived so long without watching her each night. How this little girl was the mix of everything right and good from McCoy and his ex-wife. She still believed that life held only good.

McCoy muffled his laughter while reading her letter, what was it with this little girl, milkshakes, and tribbles. He made a mental note to pull a few strings and get her a real milkshake the next day, none of the replicated mess. The furry mess that was a tribble, would be a negative. She'd have to butter up her uncle Jim for another return to that disaster. He pulled the covers over her body and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams little one."

It wasn't until McCoy reached the door that he heard her voice behind him, "Daddy, strawberry is my favorite."


End file.
